Caught To Be Rescued
by marshmallowcat
Summary: With marines hot on their tail, Zoro and Sanji find themselves in a heat of trouble. Things get worse when Sanji sees his arm. ZoroSan fluffy friendship fic...aww. Crappy summary to my first fic. Please read and review and give me cookies ne?


**Hello everyone. This is my first fanfiction, i might make more chapters depending if that's what you guys want [and if i am able to think of anything else so read and then give me a review... and marshmallows...i like marshmallows :3 Halla!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two jumped through the broken window of the abandoned building, shielded by the dim light of the evening from the sight of the marines. "We should be safe in here, it's too dark to see us from the outside" Zoro said regaining his breath from the running.  
"All we have to do is wait for the right moment and sneak back to the ship."

Sanji tilted his head back against the wall and began to retrieve his breathe.  
They waited, silent in the dark save for their paced breathing as they heard the marines come towards their hideout.

"Don't say a word, we'll be killed if you open that big mouth of yours kuso-cook" Zoro whispered.  
Sanji growled at his remark and was going to reply with a faint "shitty swordsman" when all of a sudden he was alert as a tickling sensation had swept up his arms.  
Sanji squinted in order to try and see without moving. He feared that the slightest shuffle of movement would alert the marines standing just the other side of the wall.  
He would no doubtably get his ass kicked in heaven by Zoro if they were killed because of his carelessness.

"Captain, we've lost sight of the pirates" one of the marines said raising a lantern to see the marine captains face.

"Keep searching! Those shitty pirates can't have gone far. Look around this area, I want them caught!"

With that, the group of marines turned and headed down the narrow street, searching down each alleyway for the two Mugiwaras.

Zoro pushed himself against the wall as he saw the light coming towards them and light up the poorly kept room they were in.

As the light moved across them, Sanji looked down at the growing tickle that was sweeping over his skin

His heart almost leaped out of his chest when he saw a large family of spiders, swiftly climbing up his arm.  
Sanji began to shake at the sight of hundreds of bugs beginning to ascend his body. His breathing depend as he began to push away against the wall in order to get away but failing.

Zoro growled with annoyance "fuck sake cook, are you trying to get us..."

Zoro didn't finish his sentence when he saw Sanji being ambushed by the tiny bugs.  
Sanji's breathing got louder and he began to whimper as his eyes began to dart all around at the on coming attackers.

This wasn't good. All of the straw hat crew knew that Sanji was deathly afraid of bugs...especially spiders. And with a group of marines on high alert of their trail, they were in deep water.

Zoro could see that Sanji was about to loose it.  
Sanji's mouth dropped and he began to shout in terror.

Light a bolt of lightning Zoro wrapped an arm around the cook and locked his arms against his sides and covered the screams from escaping his mouth.

"Sanji..." Zoro checked over his shoulder to make sure the marines didn't here the cooks outburst.

"...Sanji you have to keep quiet, they'l here you!" Zoro said quietly trying to keep the cook and himself calm.  
Sanji began to fidget as the spiders were inch by inch, getting closer to his head

Another muffled scream was let out as Sanji tried to free himself from the grasp of Zoro and be rid himself of the spiders.  
the swordsman only held him tighter.

"what was that noise?" one of the marines had said after hearing a slight mummer from the side.

two marines began to advance their way "...shit" was all Zoro could manage to say before he leaned into Sanji's ear and began to whisper

"Sanji, you have to keep strong, you can't break down like this. Not now!"

the cook, still fidgeting began to listen to the words of his nakama.

" You have to get through this, you have to face your fears and get through this... you can't be caught now, you have a dream to follow!"

The blonde closed his eyes as he felt the screams die down and turn into tears which began to run down his face and over Zoro hand.

Zoro brought the cook closer towards his chest and held him tight, resting his head in the cooks silk hair in an attempt to comfort him.  
Zoro had been through alot with the cook, but this was the first time he had seen him this scared, this powerless.

This only made zoro hug Sanji tighter.

"it's okay Sanji, you can get through this...i'm here for you"

Sanji's eyes began to fill with more tears as the swordsman's word brushed his ear.  
His body gently shaking in tune with the fear that was running down his face as the marines stood outside the window.

The two marines looked on in hopes of hearing more noises to point them in a right direction.

Silence was all that was rewarded them as a cool wind intwind itself between their rigid form

"probably just the wind... i don't here anything." one marine announced turning on his heal to head out of the street.

The other marine stayed, slowly walking closer towards the window.

On the other side, Zoro was getting more tense. Beginning to feel the tight noose that could be around his neck once they were found out.

Sanji was still shaking as the bugs began to climb up his neck.  
Zoro couldn't brush them away, if he moved one of his arms the cook would begin to struggle and alert the marines of their presence.  
Zoro lightly whispered "it's okay, I've got you" before he placed a gentle kiss on the top of Sanji's blonde hair.

Sanji opened his eyes as he felt zoro's lips brush against his hair, calming his body of its shaking as the marine listened for any suspicious noises.

the two sat dead silent and tense as the marine stood, inches away from their discovery.  
still feeling the tears flooding over his hand, Zoro gently began to run his hand up and down the cooks side gently comforting his nakama in their situation.

Both shut their eyes and sighed relief as the marine had turned and walked down the street.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Squee- i kinda don't like how the ending went... it seems very half assed to me... bleh. so you guys like it yeah? YEAH?? if so, then tell me, i might even write more if i feel it is loved enough**. **LOVE IT!!! D: **


End file.
